That Fateful Book
by Alicexxcullen
Summary: Bella finds a new book while returning her daughters book, she cannot put it down, it reminds her of a past relationship. I do not like the idea of Bella and Jacob, but oh well... better then the summary : read it please! R
1. Chapter 1

Bella's addiction to a new book (Twilight +) why she won't let go of it…reminds her of a relationship she once had, now married with Jacob and has three kids

Bella's addiction to a new book (Twilight +) why she won't let go of it…reminds her of a relationship she once had, now married with Jacob and has three kids.

Breakfast

"Bella, honey, Amy has a book due at the library today, do you think you can drop it off for her, please? I have to work late, some car accident near Port Angeles and I've got to have a report on it by tomorrow." Jacob continued to talk as he gave me a peck on the cheek and walked out the door. I'm stuck as always making sandwiches for the little ones. Maybe that's why he leaves earlier…to skip the whole "get ready for school" part. I don't blame him, it's the same routine every day.

"Amy, bring me your library book, I'll drop it off."

"Ok mom, but get me another book, its called "City of Bones" by Cassandra Clare. I need it to do an English project."

"Amy, you never tell me when you have projects anymore, how come?"

"umm, I don't know." And she runs out the door, forgetting her backpack and lunch. She'll come back as soon as she remembers.

The next moment, she walks in grabbing her backpack, lunch, and sweater.

"Amy Rose Black, don't you think it's a little to cold outside for just a sweater?" Samantha is the oldest of three, she should know better.

"But mom! Please? I'm always the one whose always still wearing a winter jacket in the middle of April, when everyone else gets to wear just a sweater."

"I am not arguing today, just go upstairs and get your jacket and while you're there tell Madison to come downstairs for breakfast. And hurry up, you'll miss your bus." I ran to get a screaming, crying Cody out of his playpen. One morning is never normal, taking care of a 15 year old, a 7 year old, and a 1 year old. That's keeping me busy 24/7.

Amy is 15, Madison is 7, and Cody is 1. I love them all, but sometimes it's a little too much, and I need to get away. I gave Cody his bottle of milk, which calmed him down. Madison came downstairs in her pink sparkly princess dress.

"Mommy! I'm ready for school!" she screamed running around the island in the kitchen.

"Madison, you can't go like this to school." This wasn't going to turn out well. Madison will throw the biggest tantrum if she doesn't get things her way. Last time that happened, she didn't go to school.

"Mommy, please?? I wanna go to school like this! PLEASE?" I put Cody down who starts to cry when I walked away.

"Madison, I would prefer if you just went upstairs, changed into school clothes and I'll let you wear the dress when you go to Megan's birthday party on Friday. Does that sound good for you?" I swoop her into my arms and walk upstairs. Passing Amy's room, I see her sprawled all over her bed with her iPod in her ears.

"Amy! What are you still doing home?? Your bus already left, and I thought you left too." She gets up and removes the iPod and puts it on her desk.

"What'd you say mom, I didn't hear you."

Trying to stay calm, but I just can't anymore.

"AMY! You missed your bus! Now, how do you expect to get to school. And you are not missing school today."

"Mom, its simple, you drive me there."

"Amy, you think its so easy, driving you there. Maybe I have stuff to do, grocery shopping, taking Cody to daycare, do you think I have enough time to drop you off too?" I was fuming red. That rarely happened.

"Sorry Mom, guess I'll have to stay home today." She turns around and goes for her computer.

"Get downstairs now, before your grounded for the week." She runs down the stairs forgetting her backpack and jacket. I grab them and throw them down the stairs. She deserved that.

Madison comes out of her room, wearing a denim skirt and t-shirt.

"It's way to cold outside for that!" I look at my watch to see what time it is. 8:55.

"Ok, forget it Madison, just get downstairs and get ready, we're leaving in 2 minutes."

I run to get Cody's jacket and boots. I grab my purse, keys, and jacket from the hanger. Slamming the door and walking to the car I realized I forgot something. Something very important. Cody! Could this morning get any better? I run back inside, getting Cody this time and run towards the car.

"Amy, strap Cody in please. Madison is now late and so are you." I franticly search my purse for my car keys. I finally find them at the deepest crease of my purse. I press the gas as hard as I could, hoping we would make the first 10 minutes of class.


	2. Chapter 2

Library

Library

The kids were all 10 minutes late, which I am not happy with, but what can I do? I'm hoping to get them on time tomorrow morning, which is a very slim chance, but I've gotta try. I stopped by the Forks library to return Amy's book and get her a new book. While returning her book the library's headlines caught my eyes:

"NEW BOOK JUST IN: TWILIGHT BY STEPHENIE MEYER"

I do need a break from this reality, so I decided to check it out. I got Amy's new book and got "Twilight" for me. Now I was so excited to get home and start reading it, I skipped grocery shopping, and didn't even bother to drop off Cody at daycare. I felt like Amy when she first got her iPod, excited and felt like screaming. Scary thing was, I never really liked reading when I was younger, I wondered why I was so excited to read this one.

I got home, fed Cody, and put him in his playpen for a nap. He fell asleep right away. It was better for me, more peace and quiet. I checked the time. 9:30. That looked like plenty of time to finish reading the book. I got to it right away, skipping laundry, and cleaning the toilets (I mean, I'm pretty happy I skipped that.)

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

By the time I finished Chapter 5, I started to get hungry. I popped a hot pocket into the microwave. I checked the time again. 12:30. I can squeeze a couple more chapters in…before having to do laundry and dinner. Cody began to cry, time for lunch. I fed him is bottle then gave him toys to play with, that should keep him busy for a couple more hours. I went right back to reading. A couple more minutes later, the phone rings.

Conversation:

"Hello?"

"Hello, This is Miss. Baker, is this Mrs. Black?"

"Yes, aren't you Amy's teacher?"

"I am, Amy got into a little trouble today."

"What did she do now?"

"Well, she got into a fight with another girl."

"Why?"

"She and the other girl refuse to tell. We tried threatening to expel them and give them detention, but they refuse to tell!"

"What could this mean?"

"We're not sure, but if you can make it here now, that would be greatly appreciated."

"Alright, I'll try. If not I'll get my husband to."

"Goodbye."

I put the phone down, eyeing my book. I really didn't want to go. I turned to my last chance: Jacob. I quickly dialed his cell phone number.

Conversation:

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jacob, It's me, Bella."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Amy got into a fight today at school. The teacher would like one of us to go to her school right now, and I'm sorry but I can't make it, do you think you can?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of a presentation, but If I have to I guess I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Thank you so much Jacob. Bye, oh and dinner is going to be takeout tonight. Sorry, I didn't get to go grocery shopping, I'll go tomorrow."

"Ok, do you want Chinese takeout? I'll pick it up after work."

"Whatever the girls want, I'm not very hungry today. I'm not sure why."

"Alright then, see you later. I love you."

"Love you too."

I picked up the book and continued reading. It was addicting, very addicting. I could not put it down. Something about it scared me, I think the plot was like a book that I read before. But I don't remember reading it. The love between Bella and Edward in this book is so intense, It feels like a part of me. A part of me that doesn't want to let go of a memory. But I can't remember the memory. But the thing that scared me the most was this:

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..."

"What a stupid lamb."

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

I felt as if those words, were part of my life. Words can't put a meaning to how I feel about this book. The connection between me and Bella is like two sisters. I just can't put my finger on why. And Edward, there isn't anything I can say about him, the characteristics he has, the way he takes care of Bella, it just doesn't make sense to me. He relates to a person I used to know, I just can't remember. Jacob is the only person I can remember, and I'm not even sure what his early life was like, maybe till around the twenties, when I first remember meeting him. He never did like to talk about his child hood, he said that he was madly in love with a girl named Isabella and she broke his heart and left him for someone else, who he claims he doesn't remember the name. Poor Jacob, I was what he needed, I was his brand of heroin. Something about that line sounds very familiar, like I've said it before, yet again, I can't recall why or how. There's only one explanation, I'm going crazy, those sleepless nights, Cody crying, me having to get up and comfort him. There were even nights where I woke up from nightmares, nightmares where I was being chased and then everything went blank. There was one nightmare I had a couple of days ago, I was looking in the mirror and didn't see myself. Instead I saw my grandma, with a young, handsome man standing besides her, then the next moment, it was me in her spot, old an wrinkly. Something about that dream connects me to this book. I think its about time to put down the fantasy world (although I can't really call it fantasy, its more of a déjà vu feeling) and get back to my normal reality.

Farewell my sweet Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JPOV

After work I had to stop by Amy's school to see what problems she got into this time. The teacher greeted me nicely and so did the principal. We sat down in his office with Amy and the other girl, whose name was Brianna. I've seen Brianna before, she was best friends with Amy before. I wonder what happened, but who could ever wonder what happens in the brain of a 15 year old.

"Amy, explain to us what happened." Mr. Daniels, the principal spoke sternly and low.

"I'm sorry, I just can't." I eyed Amy and gave her the 'your going to be grounded look', she saw it but ignored me completely.

"Brianna, can you explain to us what happened?" Mr. Daniels eyed Brianna hopeful she can give some information.

"Yea, sorry, I can't tell either." She got up and left the room.

"I guess its over, you are dismissed Amy, but look forward to two weeks of detention with Brianna, starting tomorrow. From 2:20- 4:00. Bring a book. You'll need it." And with that, he got up and closed the door after me and Amy.

"Amy, what did you do?" I tried to keep my voice as low as possible so I could control myself. I was not one with a temper, but I had one, that was sure.

"Dad, chill. It's part of that acting program I go to. Remember? They gave out a permission slip for you or mom to sign and it was for me to create a problem and act it out through. I know I have detention, but dad, do you know how much I want to get into acting?" She looked at me seriously. Wow, she wasn't kidding. I can't believe I didn't hear about this before.

"Who signed your slip?"

"Mom"

"Does Brianna know what's happening? I hope you two aren't doing anything your going to regret. Make sure this is exactly what you want."

"Dad, again, chill. Brianna's parents are cool with this. And dad, this is exactly what I want. How would I ever regret this? I love acting, but if you and mom actually cared, you might actually know this. But you know what? Who am I kidding? You never cared, why would you care now?" She looked as if she was going to cry. I tried to walk towards her to put my arm around her, she shrugged my hand off and walked towards the car. Are me and Bella really that bad of parents?


End file.
